Contacts
by CharlieTheLessFamous
Summary: Family and friends aboard and around the Enterprise. Relationships eventually


**FROM THE DESK OF JAMES T. KIRK, CAPTAIN OF THE U.S.S. ENTERPRISE. NCC 1701**

Dear Mom,

Look, I am really sorry I haven't written in a while. It is unacceptable, but I really have being really busy. Ask Spock – no, wait! Don't ask Spock . However, we will be stopping off on Earth for a few days, to pick up supplies, then heading to Vulcan. I know you and Amanda are friends. Wanna come with? Don't worry, it's all legit. I was just thinking about how you haven't seen each other in ages, just the other day, and I asked Admiral Pike if we could pick you up. He agreed on the condition that he gets to come on our next mission. We could pick you up from Riverside Docks at 2.00pm on the third, if that's okay?

Answer soon, please!

Jim.

P.S. I will write again soon, I promise!

**TO: Amanda Greyson**

**FROM: Commander Spock**

**SUBJECT: T'Isa / T'Iza**

Mother,

As I informed you in my previous correspondence (three (3) days ago) we will be making a brief layover on Vulcan in order to collect T'Iza. Winona Kirk will be accompanying us. Please make arrangements for lodgings. I believe the Newton Hotel has vacances.

Spock.

**Lara McCoy,**

**Earth.**

Mom,

Hiya. We'll be stopping off on Earth. See you then.

Leonard

P.S. I have told Nyota how to use a phone.

Jim,

That would be lovely! I haven't seen Amanda in ages! As for meeting you at the Riverside Docks, that's okay. I am enjoying being back in Starfleet. Admiral Pike was in for a check – up yesterday. Do you remember how he practically forced you to attend the academy? I was so surprised when he came back from Talos. He was talking about the Vulcan trip.

And, young man, I expect more letters in the future! I am your MOTHER, remember!

Your loving mother,

Winona.

XXX

Spock,

You know full well Winona can stay at our house. T'Isa is looking forward to seeing her _real_ parents again. You should visit more often. Sarek will also be joining the _Enterprise_, all be it temporarily. He has replaced Ambassador Sorek as the ambassador to Andoria. Now, it is your name – day soon, so we will be having a small scale celebration whilst you are here, whether you like it or not.

Amanda.

P.S. T'Isa likes to be called Izzie. It wasn't me.

Len,

You are a pain. See you then. Love you really. Can't wait to meet Nyota. By the way – do you remember Annie Hoche? Yeah, well, she's got the new teaching job. I'll fill you ion more when I see you.

Mom.

* * *

To Spock,

I am looking forward to joining you aboard the Enterprise. Mum insisted I write and tell you that, and also all about the fact that I won first prize three times at the Arts Celebration.

Tap: Gold Star 1 , Dancing to "Thoroughly Modern Millie" ( Audrey Hepburn. )

Jazz / Free Style: Laurel, Dancing to The boy does nothing ( Alesha Dixon. )

Ballet: Platinum Award, dancing to Herando's Hideaway ( The Original London Cast. )

Mum says she doesn't think you'll have heard of those. I think you will. I'll attach lyrics.

Izzie ( T'Isa )

* * *

ATTACHMENT:

The Boy Does Nothing Lyrics

I got A man with two left feet  
And when he dances down to the beat  
I really think that he should know  
That his rhythms go go go

I got A man with two left feet  
And when he dances down to the beat  
I really think that he should know  
That his rhythms go go go

Does he wash up?  
Never wash up  
Does he clean up?  
No, he never cleans up  
Does he brush up?  
Never brushed up  
He does nothing  
The boy does nothing

Modenrn Millie:

There are those, I suppose  
Think we're mad, heaven knows  
The world has gone to rack and to ruin

What we think is chic  
Unique  
And quite adorable

They think is odd and "Sodom and Gomorrah

But the fact is,  
Everything today is thoroughly modern  
Check your personality

Everything today makes yesterday slow  
Better face reality  
It's not insanity  
Says Vanity Fair  
In fact, it's stylish to  
Raise your skirts and bob your hair

3. Herando's Hideaway:

I know a dark secluded place.  
A place where no one knows your face.  
A glass of wine a fast embrace.  
It's called Hernando's Hideaway ole!

All you see are silohuettes.  
And all you hear are castanetts.  
And no one cares how late it gets.  
Not at Hernando's Hideaway ole!

At the golden fingerbowl or any place you go.

You'll meet your uncle Max and everyone you know.

But if we go to the spot that I am thinking of  
You will be free, to gaze at me, and talk of love.  
Just knock three times and whisper low, that you and I were sent by Joe.  
Then Strike a match and you will know your in Hernando's Hideaway OLE!

( That's my fav! )

AN: Yes, I updated this. It was a bit short, and I decided to use it to introduce T'Isa a bit – she is in one of my other stories.


End file.
